Unnoticed
by LittleBottle
Summary: Sasaki. Nao. The librarian girl who found Ryoutarou's notebook. The General Department guy who made fun of the concour survey. Len's bully who pushed him into the cupboard. Kazuki's two friends who ate lunch with him. Kazuki's orchestra friends. Keiichi's sister. Azuma's brother. Ryoutarou's brother. Ryoutarou's soccer captain. Shouko's accompanist. Kazuki's childhood friend.
1. Maybe

**YO YO YO! I'm pretty active eh? XD This is the first time i'm making a valentine story ! 0.0 N also the first time i'm making a holiday prompt ! XD uuh this is a response to scribe's february holiday prompt ! Today is the deadline n i just wrote it today XD But as before, I've already planned beforehand ! XD Just too lazy to write XD Anyway hope u enjoy..? I'm not sure...? 0.0 Oh yeah ! This is a sequel to my story "COMPASS" (Was it compass..?) in scribe faction's "magnet and feathers".. By the way this story is just going to be a collection of short stories bout the background/supporting characters XD**

* * *

"Valentine's day..." Nao muttered to herself, sarcasm oozing out of every syllable.

It was the day of the lovers. But for Nao, it was the day where she was half-resentful and half-glad that she did not have anyone that she liked. Everywhere she went, confessions were bursting like fireworks, in the library, in class, in the hallways, on the rooftops and behind the school, yes, definitely behind the school. The reply was either a "yes", a "no" or a "I'll think about it". Sweet, sweet chocolates symbolized the girls' feelings. The guys receiving them had a hard time rejecting them. Only some of them actually had the cold heart of stone to reject the chocolates with reasons like "I don't like sweets", the line that she was sure Len had used for at least five times that day. Shocked, shy, amused, scared, glad, relieved, disappointed, pained and sometimes even petrified faces decorated the Seisou Gakuen. As she watched, Nao wanted to be like the girls who got their chocolates accepted, no matter how much she denied it, but the sight of the girls who got rejected truly filled Nao with fear. Valentine's Day had a mysterious power. It gave girls the courage to make a move. Whether or not it ended happily or tragically was unknown.

Unfortunately, the power of Valentine's Day did not work on Nao. She had no one to target anyway. So exactly like last year, she brought chocolates for Kahoko and Mio as gifts of their friendship. Since Kahoko went to practice the violin during all the breaks, Nao failed to give her the chocolate she had prepared. Her weak memory and Kahoko's practices were both factors. It was already dismissal and after a vain attempt of finding Kahoko, Nao was walking back to class to get her bag and head home.

_"So... What should I do with you?"_ Nao asked the blue box of chocolates in her hand. She could give the chocolates to Kahoko the next day but she already made a bunch at home so apparently, bringing that piece of chocolate to school was a waste.

The moment her right foot stepped on the stairs that led to her classroom, she caught a glimpse of a familiar classmate.

His hazelnut hair slowly swayed in the gentle wind. The black general department uniform defined his frame as he stood against the window. His back was hunched over the windowsill as he seemed to be looking at something below.

Usually, Nao would not even notice that kind of scene but a certain encounter that happened a few days ago planted a certain idea in her mind. She was going to return a broken compass when she started thinking random thoughts and asked the compass where her soulmate was and the compass pointed behind her, at Sasaki who was holding a magnet. She was dumbfounded and for a second there, she actually believed it.

The second was there again. Seeing Sasaki's back against the orange sunset got her heart to skip a beat, just a little bit.

_"Maybe... I should just give it to him...? There's no point in bringing it for nothing..."_ Nao thought.

Giving a remaining chocolate to Sasaki as a sign of friendship should be an incredibly easy task. There was no special feeling in it after all. Then why was it so hard? All she had to do was walk up the stairs to him and give the chocolate to him.

Nao took one step up the stairs.

The back of Sasaki's head remained unmoved. The face on the other side of that head started to be attractive to Nao.

Nao continued going up the stairs.

Sasaki's broad shoulders, although nowhere as broad as Ryoutarou's indicated that he was athletic. He looked capable of protecting his girlfriend, if he ever had one. He looked capable of protecting her, if she was ever his girlfriend.

Nao took a few more steps up the stairs.

_"Maybe I'm starting to like him...?"_

Both the steps of realization and the steps of the stairs came to an end.

Just before Nao could muster her courage and called him out, she heard giggles from outside the window, giggles that she heard every single day.

She tiptoed to take a peek down the window, to make sure that it really was them. Being so closely behind Sasaki was kind of unnerving but at least she could get a clear view of what she wanted to see. From her spot diagonal to Sasaki, she stretched her neck to widen the range of her vision down the window.

Sure enough, there they were. Kahoko, Mio and Nami were on the school lawn that was directly under the window. They were gathered around a small cage with a brown and white hamster in it. Apparently, the first years were having an experiment and they were carrying it out on the lawn.

_"So that's why I couldn't find Kaho in the practice rooms... And I endured all the staring too... Kaho, you're so gonna get it!"_ Nao chided jokingly.

It took her a moment before she remembered about her original purpose. Her target was still standing there, unmoving. Being less than a meter from him, she could just reach out and lightly touch him.

_"TO GET HIS ATTENTION!"_ Nao thought, blushing wildly.

Before her hand had lifted from her sides, a thought occurred to her.

The way Sasaki did not even turn at her presence or twitch from that very spot meant that he was looking at something intently and that something happened to be...

...The girls who were crowding over the little animal in the cage.

"So... Does this mean that... He..."

Slight hints of despair crept on her.

"... Likes one of them...?"

She gulped at the thought and scolded herself right after.

"What am I talking about? It's not like I even like him!"

Her eyes strayed from the back of Sasaki's head and back down to the lawn, falling on the little hamster in the cage. It was so trapped, just like her. She was in a cage where she was protected from all the pains and danger outside but she was also eliminated from all the thrilling fun. She did not dare to gather her courage and break the cage of her mediocre life. She did not dare to take a chance to enter the world of the unknown. She did not dare to escape from the little sanctuary that she knew so well.

Deciding that she was still the same scared girl who did not dare to take risks and will forever stay unnoticed, she started to turn away but a flashing light from the windows of the building across the window caught her attention. She did not where it came from but the concept of "light of hope" popped up in her mind. Was it really hope?

She let out a gasp as she saw the window of the building opposite of them. Because of the tinting of the window, it was able to reflect like a mirror, although the image was quite dark and not contrasting enough to show little details.

The enchanted window showed the guy who was leaning on the windowsill with his head down. His hand held a penlight which he constantly turned on and off to get a particular girl's attention. Beside him was the very surprised particular girl. Her stare of disbelief was set on the window.

She could see Sasaki's face. It was not very vivid but it was clear enough to hint that maybe his eyes were looking straight into the window and maybe, just maybe indirectly looking straight at her.

"Y-you... What are you doing!?" She stammered, still looking at the reflecting window.

Sasaki laughed as a response.

Nao could not stop the chaotic thoughts that jumbled up her mind.

"I was just standing here looking at stuffs when I noticed you behind me from that window over there..." He explained while he turned around to face her.

Nao wondered if she should stay or run away to avoid hearing the rest of his story.

"... I waited for you to call me out or something but you never did. It seemed like you were going to say something but then you turned away so I flashed the light to see if it gets your attention and wow, it totally did. It was so funny watching you stand there like a statue!"

Nao stood rooted to the spot while Sasaki burst, once again, into unsuppressed laughter.

"So what's the problem? You're gonna confess?" He asked playfully with a cheeky smile. Normally, Nao would have denied it right away but that smile defied all logic. The way his lips curved into that cunning arc and the way his perfect white teeth seemed to sparkle made her flustered. In addition, his eyes shone with glee and malice, making it seem like he was going to say something more. The possibilities of that something caused Nao's inner turmoil.

"O-of course not! You idiot! Here! I have extra chocolate!" Nao screamed before raising her hand and throwing the box of chocolates at Sasaki.

Being the soccer player that he was, he used his head to headbutt the incoming chocolate box before catching the bounded chocolate box with his hands. Locks of soft hazelnut hair bounced up and down as his head bobbed against the box of chocolates. Sasaki bore an expression of confidence as another dazzling smile plastered itself on his face. With the effect of the orange sunset, Sasaki seemed to glow, increasing his charm. He was the extraordinary of the ordinary. Nao watched all this with pure admiration as her heart beat out of control.

"So cool..." She unconsciously said out loud.

"What was that?" He questioned innocently while his smirk betrayed his real intention.

"N-nothing! It's late already! I have to go!" Nao babbled before running back to her class.

_"I swear that girl really has something weird going on with her... But her cute reaction to the confession statement...Maybe..."_ Sasaki mumbled.

_"I can't believe I made such a big deal out of this... But... Why did I feel so...Maybe...I..."_ Nao reprimanded herself.

_"What just happened?"_ They thought at the same time.

* * *

**Well XD I just realized that it's the first time I'm writing about a couple who doesn't have feelings for each other yet 0.0 Is it real enough ? 0.0 N is the window thing actually possible? 0.0 I think so right? And the prompt was to use "stairs","cage" and "light" so there ya go XD Aaaand happy end-of-feb valentine? 0.0 Hope you enjoyed XD**


	2. Lost

**YO GUYS ! XD WAAAAAAAAASUP ! XD Well my exams are coming out and I need practice sooo.. Guess who's this ! XD  
**

* * *

The panic-stricken girl fumbled through the piles of papers scattered all over the library counter, her braid swinging back and forth behind her. Her hands desperately shoved off anything in their way to find the object she had lost.

"I can't believe I lost it!" She screamed in agony, frustration and annoyance tearing up her insides. She plunged her trembling hands into the library's lost and found box she rashly dumped on the counter and ravaged through the loot inside it. Her pitch-black eyes scanned through every forgotten book, stationaries, cosmetics and even shoes. Some were named but she was never bothered to return them. It was not her duty after all.

The seisou gen-ed student covered her face with her worn-out hands, several paper-cuts here and there. After a moment of summoning her will, she was up and sprinting towards the shelves of books.

She scrutinised every single inch of the carpeted floor for the little ornament that always hung by the rusted chain on her cell phone. She should have changed the chain for that small amount of money would be nothing compared to losing her precious memory.

As she was crawling on her knees, she could not help but realize how illogical she was being. What was so bad about losing anything? She had lost a lot of pencils and all her erasers. She had also lost bigger things like friendships due to her slightly ignorant attitude. She had even lost her ability to care.

Her life had begun to crumble before her very eyes when she took a chance to speak to the public and utterly humilliated herself. Her eyes were then opened to a bitter, nasty world where even the sweetest, nicest thing could create hurt and pain in others. The hand-made keychain was the ultimate example of it. It never failed to give her heart a disconcerting squeeze as it reminded her of what she had lost, yet she had never managed to throw it away.

Ayano Sugitani let out a gasp of shock and relief when she was the familiar stitched doll next to the edge of a corner shelf. It must have fallen down when she was arranging the library books. The little parting gift still painted a vivid image of her kindergarten friend who moved away. Her final words were "if you lose something important, never give up till you find it again!" Although she has lost contact with her since, the existence of the ragged doll keychain kept the words in her head every single day but she had never acted on it, dismissing the thought with a simple phrase, "I haven't lost anything important..."

She reached out to it and held it close to her chest. She could barely see her white knuckles as her eyes started stinging and her vision started blurring. An overwhelming mix of sadness and joy swelled within her, causing warm tears to well up in her eyes. She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth in an endeavour to stop the collapse of her wall of ignorance.

"I've been too scared to try again..." She finally confessed. The little keychain had served as a small ray of hope, constantly urging her to get back up on her feet. Unconsciously, she did want to find it again. By desperately wanting to find the doll, it finally dawned on her that she had always wanted to find the confidence that she had lost after all.

The sunset bathed the serene library with showers of orange and yellow. As Ayano passed the brown library table on her way out, she noticed a certain blue notebook. The initials "R.T" was neatly written on the bottom right-hand corner of the book.

Without thinking twice, she took the notebook, a warm smile gracing her lips. Tear marks were edged on her cheeks but a glinting sheen made the eyes behind her red-rimmed glasses glow with mirth.

"Hmm… It might be Tsukimori-san's or Tsuchiura-san's… Maybe I'll ask Hino-san tomorrow… It might be important after all…" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

**I hope it's not too random.. **

**The task: Write a story where the main character realizes something vital is lost and... **

**Oooh whoops i kinda forgot about the second part... anyway.. the story should have been a built-up of panic... Yeah I failed 0.0**

**Geez.. And anyway this is too long 0.0 It should've been between 250 to 400 words ish.. IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE ? 0.0**

**Please review and help me pass my exam 0.0**

**Psalm i did what u suggested ! XD Thanks a lot for the awesome suggestion! I definitely need more practice ! 0.0**


	3. Bearable

**Yoohooo ! Can anybody guess what celebration it is today ? XD It's the last day of my exams WOOHOOOOOOO ! -tarzan indian roar thing- EHEM anyway XD I should've updated this quite some time ago cause it was done since way before... but my internet is just soooo much of a spoiled brat XD Like master like servant XD I did this for my english narrative practice which i totally failed but i hope this is decent ! XD**

* * *

"Who do you think you are?" The music department student demanded, his fists ferociously gripping my general department uniform's collar. He shoved me against the hard concrete wall, the crashing impact bursting through the onslaught of the rain.

I thought I was done with these snobby elitists. After seeing the pathetic Hino Kahoko coming as last place in the first selection, my eyes were awakened to how different we really were. Trying to point it out to her when she was shoving me the survey was hopeless. I was publicly humiliated by her two friends and practically every single student present on that cursed place.

"Hihara Kazuki is a third year yet he's in sixth place, you as his accompanist must feel very ashamed!" I countered.

"Don't you dare insult Kazuki!" He shouted outrageously.

Just my luck. I was stuck in the storage room with a nutcase. Meeting a music department student in the storage room in the North Wing was a shock. Teachers and their tardy tasks seemed to afflict music and general department students alike. Of course the door which was notorious for its constant malfunction just had to suddenly get stuck, there was no signal and today just happened to be the day of the predicted storm. It was the best day of my life.

The pelting rain slashed the window panes, creating a deafening clamor that shook the abominable room. Amidst the chaotic turbulence, he tightened his grip on my collar and pulled his fist back, ready to give me a punch in the face.

I malignantly stared at him, a small sneer twisting my face.

"Do it, oh mighty one," I threatened, venomous sarcasm oozing out of every word.

His scowl darkened, radiating a deeper aura of deprecation. He scoffed out a laugh of disgust before his fist came rushing towards me.

Despite my arduous efforts, my face contorted into a grimace. My blood boiled, indignant at my lack of power. My pitiful retreat was simply reprehensible.

After several throbbing heartbeats, I realized that I never received the pain that I was expecting. I opened my eyes to find his fist one millimeter away from breaking my nose.

His hands started to convulse and I could see the veins on the side of his head palpitating. His nostrils flared unevenly and his breath came in ragged gasps. Before I knew it, he had released me, erupting with an agitated scream.

I looked at him, stupefied. He had a visage of frustration as he angrily muttered to himself. His flushed face was obscured by his trembling hands.

"Let's just stay calm, ok?" He managed to blurt out before his irritation took over him.

He walked to the table in the middle of the room, fumbling with whatever was on it. He was trying to hasten the unraveling of his discordant emotions.

I could feel my wall of confidence crumbling down in prostration. Revolting bile crept its way to my mouth, deluging me with contemptuous shame. My cavalier pride smouldered in resentment. I painstakingly reconcile myself with my defeat.

I watched him tinker with a worn-out radio.

"It's broken," I curtly stated.

"I can fix it."

"Oh really?"

The sudden distorted sounds bombarding out of the speaker changed my mind. Maybe the two departments were not so different after all. Getting stuck with one of these snobs could be bearable.

"The storm today have caused severe damage on the roads in the seventh district. Schools have been cancelled for the next few days and there will be..."

The radio cackled as the distant voice spluttered and died. Now they felt completely alone, but surely there must be others like them out there?

* * *

**The task was to begin or end with "the radio cackled as the distant voice spluttered and died. Now they felt completely alone, but surely there must be others like them out there?" I hope it's clear who the characters are and i really wish I could've developed them more 0.0 N i suddenly change point of view in the end.. I wonder if that's okay 0.0 **

**Heh i just read it 0.0 what did i write 0.0 Oh why oh why 0.0 This is so unreal 0.0  
**


	4. Locked

**Heyaaaa look who's here ! XD Okay I'm not going to lie.. I'm not here 0.0 This is something that I wrote before my exams last month so It's just that I've only just uploaded this now.. But that means... My vocab here was just freshly brushed up 0.0 I actually forgot the meaning of some of the words I used here... I'm so lame 0.0  
**

* * *

Darkness overwhelmed me, ridding me of my scruple. I saw through my glasses as my very own hands push the arrogant Tsukimori Len into the closet. Maybe I should have taken them off. That way, my abominable act would be blurry, not as clear. As I locked the closet door, a clandestine memory that I had buried deep in the core of my mind was triggered and disclosed.

I was locked in. I heard the click and knew that my chance of getting out was zero but I refused to give up.

"Dad! Let me out please! I'm sorry! I'll never flunk again!" I screamed in agony, desperation reeking from every word.

Sepulchral silence was my only reply.

"Dad!" I tried again.

"You need to learn about consequences you spoiled child!" my father's voice boomed through the dilapidating basement door.

His words came like a gust of wind that slapped me on the face. An overwhelming sense of guilt flooded my mind as I relentlessly thumped on the decaying wood before me but pure fury subjugated the guilt, resulting in my unflagging outbursts. After realizing that my arduous efforts were futile, I decided to peek through the rusted keyhole.

My eyes widened and my heart throbbed with pain. My veins palpitated tumultuously. I could feel a scorching sensation spreading over my chest like wildfire, leaving raw burns at its wake.

My dad was slumped against the wall, his head bowed down in defeat. His hands and shoulders were vigorously convulsing as if he was scared to death. He looked like he was drowned in an endless abyss of desolation. Even simply slouching against the wall seemed to be a difficult task to him. Why?

"Dad?" I asked nervously, making a flagrant attempt to stay calm.

He shrunk further, pulling his feet closer to his wrecked body.

"A-are you okay?" I continued.

He tried to stand up and staggered against his wall. His knees seemed like it would give out any second. He fumbled for the keys in his pocket and I unconsciously gulped.

His eyes were grotesque. They were appallingly unfocused and I could not see even a scintilla of light in it. Where were the eyes that looked at me with warmth? Where were the eyes that assured me that everything would be okay? Where were the eyes that helped me get through mum's funeral one week ago?

I could hear the merry jingling of the keys ringing out from the other side of the door. I backed away in debilitating fear. It was like the tinkling of a creepy music box, redolent of clowns and carnivals. My hands trembled their way up to my charcoal black hair and I crouched down in unfeigned anguish.

To my horror, the door creaked open, the sound reverberating through the ethereal basement before silence chased them out.

"You know, son. Since your mum died, I've been locked in," he said before whipping me with his belt.

"Seisaburo! Come on! Let's go!" My friends alarmed warnings brought me back to my disconcerting present.

I slowly retreated, still blankly staring at the inanimate wooden doors of the closet. I swallowed a spiteful bilious taste and ran as fast as my two legs could, trying my best to ignore the excruciating pain dispersing inside my chest.

* * *

**I apologize for any wrong usage of words 0.0 As you can see, I was trying hard words 0.0  
**

**The task for this was to make a story entitled "Locked In" **

**and well yeah I connected it to (according to Jazz (Jasmyr/jervaulx) - bracket inside bracket XD ) his name is Seisaburo Kishimoto... If you guys don't know who it is... Then review and ask or forever be silenced XD I think he actually looks pretty good 0.0 **


End file.
